User talk:Marzbarz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Character Appearances page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) What's up? Hey there, I noticed that you've been putting in some good work around here, so I fugured you'd be a good member to ask. We don't have any active admins here and I think we could do with one, do you think I should apply to adopt this wiki? JBanton (Talk | ) 11:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I put in application to wikia central to adopt this wiki because it doesn't look in great shape right now and doesn't have much organisation or administration either. Teaming up with the likes of you is probably the best way forward for this wiki because you know what you'e talking about and edit with accuracy. If the application is successful, I would probably make you and Anne admins along with me, so that we can hopefully bring this project forward. I don't have much time due to my A2 exams, but I will put in some time before I move to university in September. JBanton (Talk | ) 06:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) An idea I propose we start a new wiki and work from the ground up. We transfer the content from this wiki to a new one which is active. We have you and I as the bureacrats to begin the project and then we build it up from there. There are a lot of thing we could do with this wiki but becuase I had recently been promoted to admin at GTA wiki I cannot adopt this for another two months, which is after the release of Fast & Furious 6. Looking at it, the best and most likely success will come from you applying for adoption of this wiki. You should go for it, you have my support. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I now hav an adoption request available. Though we have dsicussed in the past it would only seem fair that I discuss it now, to see if anythin has changed. Should I apply to adopt this place? JBanton (Talk | ) 07:39, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I accept to continue keeping vandalism off this wiki Larry1996 (talk) 00:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Change I have changed your user rights, as you requested my friend. Now it's time to improve this resorce :) JBanton (Talk | ) 22:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: :D I've been away on holiday, and I still am in fact, so I haven't been able to do much. I like the sound of your suggestions; I can understand why Anne and Larry should join the team. I've updated the colours to black and blue to represent Dominic (black Charger R/T, Challenger and Barracuda) and Brian (Blue R34 GT-R, 996 and BR-Z), hopefully it's more relevant than the previous colour scheme. We still need to work on the background though. JBanton (Talk | ) 22:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Larry1996 (talk) 23:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyclip editor Hey, how's it going? I was just having a look through the AnyClip gallery for videos that we may be able to use. There isn't anything on Fast and Furious 6, but there are a number of clips from the earlier movies. Can you think of any that would be good to add onto any articles? (I was thinking the Vault Heist from Fast Five to go on the Charger SRT8 page, but the clips are split and don't have subtitles :( ) JBanton (Talk | ) 17:59, September 10, 2013 (UTC)